A mothers love
by DeadMau37
Summary: Sometimes A Mothers love is all you need to change a tragic story waiting to happen. Close bonded sasuke and naruto possible lemons later
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. don't own naruto

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in the Hokage office staring down on the city. "I thaught retirement entitled an old man to not have to deal with these types of things."

Just then a squad of Anbu appeared in the room "sir there has been a large disturbance in the northwestern sector several miles outside konoha."

Hearing the news the old ex kage let out a small sigh, "looks like the time has finally come. Thank you for the fast report Dog, we need to mobilize immediately return to the Anbu barracks and lead all available teams to gather the rest of the Shinobi forces. I want the entire available active Shinobi force to set up a perimeter around the village focusing heavily on the northern and western sections."

"Roger sir" replied the Anbu simply before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Turning to the desk he pulled the kage hat off his head and walked to the bookcase removing a small novel making the shelf slide to the side. Revealing a mannequin wearing a black jumpsuit with mesh wrists and ankles with the right arm covered by a metal gauntlet, and an armored hood with a konoha hitai-ate on it. "Time to show the new generation why I was titled the god of Shinobi, I only prey that Minato has used this time he requested me to fill in for him to complete his project." Donning the battle attire the former kage jumped out the window to lead his Shinobi against the coming disaster.

Outside konoha

"Ok just put one more touch there, need a buffer there, But is the sealing structure Strong enough? It needs more strength, and the."

"Minato"

"Not now im sorry I need to focus what if it doesn't function properly I need to make sure everything is."

"Minato"

"And the chakra filters may not pass through clear enough and could contaminate."

"MINATO NAMIKAZE YOU PAY ATTENTION TO ME RIGHT NOW OR KAMI HELP YOU."

"Sorry Love, im just so worked up what if it doesn't work right."

"Minato you are the the most talented shinboi in the world and the man I love, I know in my heart that you will be able to do this. You know its kind of funny the most powerfull Shinobi in the world and leader of the greatest village in the Shinobi world, but in the face of becoming a father your practically shaking."

"Haha I guess your right, Im about to face off against the most powerfull chakra monster in the known world with a straight face. But the knowledge im going to be a father has me trembling. And the knowledge of what im going to have to do to my son has me sick. Do you think he will ever forgive me?"

"Minato I know he will, and I will be there to guide him. I still wish there was another alternative, the thaught of not having you there with me is almost too much to bare."

"I know love but I wont be there and I will not let our son grow up without either of his parents. And I would gladly give my life for my family so let me die with a smile on my face knowing im protecting my family."

"Minato you are without a doubt the greatest father of anyone in."

Just then a horrific terrifying roar echoed through the chamber.

"Well it looks like our furry friend doesn't want to be kept waiting, hurry up with that kid why don't ya." Chuckling at the irritated face Kushina made at the remark. "I want to see his face before I go, and it would be kind of counterproductive if hes not there to see the results of my work since he is the main attraction." Leaning down he kissed his wife one last time and turned to leave.

"Minato, before you go just know. I will always love you, and I know that little Naruto will as well."

Turning around with a smile on his face "And I love the both of you with my life." Turning to leave he stepped out of the hidden cave made as a kage retreat known only to the few most trusted people besides the kages themselves.

Stepping outside the cave he turned to the two waiting midwives. "Biwako, Taji take good care of her and my soon to be son." And with a bright yellow flash the man was gone.

Konoha Walls

Sarutobi Stood on the wall with his private Anbu guard at his back and the rest of the main defense forces behind him. In the distance smoke could be seen rising in columns that gradually got closer to the village with resounding booms thundering through the air with every new column of smoke that arose. Soon enough the tops of several orange tails a hundred feet high started waving across the tops of the trees in the horizon.

Looking around the ex kage could see the look of worry and scared flashing across all the faces of the Shinobi. Even many of the nins who had partook in the third ninja world war looked terrified.

"Men today we stand against the monster known as the Kitsune No Kyuubi, who is threatening our home. And I will admit even I am having second thaughts about this."

Hearing this many of the Shinobi who had kept there composure up till now lost it as fear crept in.

"But remember that all of our families are behind our backs, and that the only thing between them and the Kyuubi is us. So stand tall beside your fellow Shinobi and protect your homes and your families."

Hearing these words the other nins all stood straighter, and built there resolve thinking of all there loved ones behind there backs.

Just then a purple glow could be seen on the horizon growing larger until a huge ball of red and blue swirling energy could be seen growing until a large boom echoed the forest as the energy ball rushed towerds the village destroying the forest underneath as it raced across the landscape.

Flashing handseals the old kage shouted to his fellow men. "remember my men, Defend this will of fire. _Doton: Earthen wall _and a huge wallof earth erupted all around the group of Shinobi. Many of wich going through there own handseals using there own earthen jutsu to strengthen the barrier.

But a moment before the Ball could reach the wall,a yellow flash was seen over the top of the wall. And a split second later a monstrous explosion rattled throughout the land and a pained roar tore through the air.

'Minato" the old kage thought. 'And not a moment too soon, best of luck to you son.'

Several miles away

A yellow flash blanketed the area and there stood the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze, and in his arms was a sleeping newborn child with Bright blonde hair. And next to him was a small alter with candles and kanji symbols spiraled around it for a dozen feet in any direction.

A few hundred yards away the kyuubi was picking himself up out of the crater roaring in anger.

Just then Chakra chains erupted from the ground wrapping itself from head to toe and binding it to the ground.

Looking to the side with a feral look in his eyes minato screamed.

"Kushina what are you doing here run away Naruto will need you"

"No Minato I can protect my family as well now hurry up with the process and I will still be there for our son, I love you Minato but now is not the time to argue."

Another roar of rage erupted from the demon fox as the golden chains started to turn red from the fox, starting to approach Kushina.

"Minato hurry I cant hold him much longer!"

Placing his son on the alter Minato flashed the handseals at lightning speed and cried out "_Dead Demon Consuming Arts Twin soul Sealing"_ appearing behind the blonde man the shinigami rose from the ground reaching impaling the blonde man with its hand witch continued to stretch out to the monster fox grasping it and dragging its red flaming soul out and back into the blonde man pulling again a bright blue aura now tinted the flaming red mass as it streamed from the Blonde mans back and into his small newly born son.

As soon as the last of the red left his body with a dying breath Minato spun around slamming his hand into the ground _Eight trigrams twin soul sealing style: SEAL_. All the written kanzi around the boy began to spiral around as it was all pulled towerds the boys stomach. As soon as it had all been absorbed by the boy the ink took on the form of a sealing array resembling a sun with a spiral in the middle.

As soon as the seal completed the blonde man fell to his knees, looking over at his wife who was laying on the ground exhausted but still alive. He whispered his dying words. "Kushina watch over our son, I leave behind all my love I can now its up to you." And with that the man fell to the ground.

5 minutes later the Third Hokage landed in the clearing with his squad of Anbu, and immediately rushed over to the small boy on the alter. Knowing just what the man had done he knew there was no hope for Minato so prioritized taking care of the newborn first. Looking over to the side of the clearing he saw that kushina was laying facedown and immediately ordered his Anbu to retrieve and bring her back to the village's hospital before ordering everything they saw here a S class secret.

As his Anbu retrieved the woman Sarutobi walked over to the small boy and picked him up. "Naruto, you look just like your father. "Dog you can come out now I know youre out there."

Suddenly an Anbu in a dog mask with silver hair appeared kneeling next to the hokage.

"I apologize for dissobaying orders lord hokage, I just needed to kn."

Cutting him off the old man sat his hand on the Anbus shoulder. "Its quite alright Kakashi, besides im glad you did, now you can help carry his body back to the village so that he can be remembered like the true hero everyone knew he was." Noticing a tear running down the mans face the kage decided to speak again. "Kakashi, don't for a second believe this is in any way your fault. I know how you shoulder the burdens of losing those close to you and your sensei willingly gave his life to protect this village, instead of dishonoring him by mourning, make him proud by honoring his legacy."

It was at that moment that Kakashi recognized the boy in the elders arms.

Realization flashed on the mans face as he knew what he ment. "That's senseis son isn't it." His visible eye that was left uncovered after he removed his mask at use of his real name widened. "Where is Kushina Is she alright?"

"It is unclear as of yet her condition, she was alive but in critical condition when my Anbu escorted her back to the village. I believe she used her power to suppress the kyuubi wich combined with her just giving birth may have been to stranous on her body. She may pull through but it is unclear as of yet."

Pondering what the elder had just told him Kakashi looked up with a tear in his eye "Sir with all due respect I wish to request that if anything happen to kushina the boy be entrusted to me. It is the least I could do in senseis memory and honor. And to be removed from the ranks of Anbu into the standerd jounin pool."

Mulling over the silver haired mans words Sarutobi made a decision. "As naruto is concerned permission granted if Kushina does not pull through I hereby entitle that you will gain custody of him. But under the condition you do not reveal his heritage to him or anybody else. And as for your Anbu status I will also accept, I figure you are doing this so that you can watch over Naruto am I correct?

"Yes Lord third, I want to make sure I will not fail those who believed in me again."

"Very well and if kushina does pull through I believe I may still be able to arrange so that you are included close in narutos life."

At the words spoken Kakashis eye widened and shone with happiness. 'maybe I can still redeem myself despite my failures.'

Konoha Hospital

Arriving back at the village Sarutobi and Kakashi arrived at the hospital where Minatos body was taken to be prepared for his memorial. After checking the small child into the pediatric wing of the hospital they went to the room where Kushina was being kept. Glad that she was still alive and regaining strength.

Just then a nurse stepped out when she noticed the pair walking towerds her. "Lord third how may I assist you" she stated bowing before the man.

Chuckling he removed the pipe from his mouth "its ok no need for honorifics here, I came to check on the woman in this room she was involved in the kyuubi incident and I wish to know her status."

Standing up the woman straightened her skirt before speaking. "she is past critical condition and will pull through, although there is still bad news. Her chakra coils are destroyed beyond repair and show many signs of being completely flooded with a destructive chakra. While her life is safe her Shinobi career is over."

Both sadness and joy went through Sarutobi. Her Shinobi career being over would devastate the woman who had been hailed as the top kunoichi of konoha. But joy because he knew that she would be ok, and that ultimately the woman would be glad just to have a chance to be a mother."

The nurse began to speak again breaking him out of his thaughts. "she actually returned to consciousness a short while ago despite the pain in her body and is coherent and said you would be stopping by and to let you in when you arrived as well sir"

Surprised by the news Sarutobi smiled before thanking the woman and stepping into the room with signaling Kakashi to wait outside.

Looking at the bed the noticed the red haired woman laying with her eyes closed before she looked over at them before immediately asking how Naruto was.

Chuckling at her own lack of concern for herself in favor of her son he spoke. "The boy is fine and under the care of the hospital. How are you feeling kushina?"

"like my body is on fire, ive already herd the bad news but its ok I still have my son so it is a reasonable loss. Although it saddens me that he wont have me or his father to help him become a fantastic Shinobi as I can only teach him what I can do without chakra now."

Smirking before taking a peak at Kakashi the old man spoke up. "Yes well I may have a possible opertunity to partially correct that, Kushina you know Kakashi correct?"

"yes I met him several times he was a student of Minato's and seemed like a good man."

Smiling once more Sarutobi continued. "Well he was with me when we retrieved your son and immediately volunteered to become the boys guardian if you didn't make it. And wants to be a part of Narutos life to honor his sensei, so im proposing since you are still alive to make him Narutos Godbrother."

Thinking to herself for a few minutes "I don't see a problem with it but I will have to talk to him first."

Hearing this Sarutobi called out for Kakashi to enter.

Entering the room in his casual aloof manner Kakashi looked over at Kushina and eye smiled while waiving hello.

"So you're the man who volunteered to take care of my son, you have my thanks for that although I am still alive so that wont be completely necessary. I trust you herd Sarutobi's proposal just now?"

Letting his face turn more serious the silver haired jounin answered "yes ma'am and I would like to if you allow it. Time and time again I have failed those closest around me. But If I can have any way with it I wont allow my senseis legacy slip by me as I watch. I want the chance to redeem myself by making sure to honor his memory. And I will admit when I saw Naruto for the first time, I couldn't help but think of Sensei with pride. I want to help little Naruto become a great Shinobi and greater man."

Chuckling at the words Sarutobi spoke up. "My Kakashi I don't believe ive ever herd you talk so seriously about anything non mission related, finally letting those feelings of regret go?"

"No just for once I feel like being serious about something. I doubt ill ever fully be able to let go of my regret but I can atleast start a fresh page and hope for forgiveness."

Kushina on the other hand still sat in bed growing increasingly irritated about being left out of a conversation about her own son. "Ahem, excuse me don't let me interrupt you to." She said in a sweet caring voice that sent shivers of fear down both mens spines as they felt the killing intent it was laced with. "Now then back to the topic at hand. I accept your proposal. Kakashi seems like a good man and I will trust him to his word. Now im tired and crabby and willing to discuss this further later for now i want to see my son. So if that's all could one of you please bring Naruto to me?"

Turning both men ran off to fetch the boy to escape the killing intent leaking out of the woman, chakra or no chakra you do not stand between a pissed mother and her son.

Several clarifications about this fic.

Kushina was not the previous jinchuriki

I will be using English translations on most jutsu except really common ones. Like kage bunshin. But they will have the correct elemental prefix. Like doton or Katon

I know most fics don't let anybody take custody of naruto but I want Kakashi to have a more central role in this one so I allowed it

Any other clarifications will be at the end of the chapter it is in or the one following if people request it.

Alright I hoped you all enjoyed it. I decided to relaunch a new serious as I just wasn't feeling the other one I started so I hope you all don't mind that im indeffinately pausing foxs sorrow.

Im bringing most of the ideas and story over to this one I just wanted to essiantally change everything while keeping it the same so yeah until next chapter signing off. DeadMau37


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Yes I am including Kakashi as a much closer role than normal in this story. And it does have purpose to be so that will be later shown in the story.

Now just as a forewarning I'm going to be taking a radical change of events from the normal canon storyline soon. I could work great or blow up in my face so please people all feedback is greatly appreciated. All suggestions are listened to and I try and always reply, and while I won't change my story to accommodate anything I don't want I'm more than happy to take all ideas into consideration.

Six years had passed since the fateful day when the kyuubi attacked konoha. And life was a calm and peaceful time for the Uzumaki's. Life was still rough for the young blonde boy, many in the village hated him as a reminder of that day, and many believed he was only the kyuubi in a boy's body. And there had even been several attempts on his life, all of which ended up on the wrong end of a sword held by his mother. Despite not having her chakra at her disposal was renowned throughout the village before as a master of kenjutsu, while not having chakra several limited her abilities her proficiency with a sword was still top notch. Many others ended up with a kunai in the back or a slit throat by one particular silver haired jounin. And even a remote would be attackers were found knocked out with what appeared large staff welts on their body but nobody ever found who was responsible.

Kakashi had decided to follow through on his words and had taken up the role as elder brother. And since day one Naruto took a strong liking to Kakashi, and for the last two years the boy had pestered the man almost every day to teach him how to be a ninja. Kakashi was surprised at how quickly Naruto picked up the simple things he had shown him, already decent in basic taijutsu the only struggle so far had been on his ninjutsu. Kawarimi had been the first technique he had learned and deemed proficient in, but the problem was in the other basic academy jutsu. Both his bunshin and henge were struggling, his henge was slowly getting closer but the bunshin were a disaster. And had left the jounin wondering after trying to show them to him if having the kyuubi sealed inside of him was messing with his chakra control and hurting his progress in the techniques. Because as far as he had witnessed the boy was a natural in almost every area and was sure that he would become a great ninja so it didn't make sense that the two simple jutsu would be such a struggle for him.

"Naruto hurry up we don't want to be late do we?"

"No mama I'm coming!"

On this day the mother and son pair were traveling the streets to the Uchiha compound. Kushina who had always been friends with Mikoto Uchiha over the last two years had been spending more time there for Naruto to play with her son Sasuke and recently almost every day. Both woman had been pregnant at the same time and had always hoped there children would become friends.

The two had immediately became great friends and almost greater rivals. Both had a lot in common that helped them get along, both being related to a village wide famous and powerful Shinobi. Sasuke with his brother Itachi, the child prodigy who graduated at 7, became chunin at 10, and Anbu captain by 13. As well as the being born a member of the Uchiha clan who were widely considered the strongest clan in konoha since the decline of the Senju, with the only other clans that could be considered close were the Hyuuga and Sarutobi clans. And Naruto's mother Kushina before the fox incident had been widely recognized as one of the most powerful kunoichi ever to come from konoha, many had even believed she could have overpowered the sannin Tsunade. As well as Kakashi currently one of the top jounin in the village, who while not blood related in Naruto's opinion was just as close as a brother so counted him.

This had cause both boys to quickly reveal to each other their dreams of becoming powerful Shinobi like their idols. Both boys constantly could be found together in the Uchiha training grounds practicing there shurikan and kunai throwing, or taijutsu vs. each other. It was a heated rivalry with a lot of fire between the two both not letting the other get the better of them. But at the end of the day they always laughed with each other like best friends.

Several times over the past year Itachi had accompanied the boys to the training grounds. Every time he did Sasuke would follow his every move with adoration of his brother. Naruto generally like Itachi but never got to close, the older man despite always being friendly always seemed slightly cold and distant. Over the last few months Naruto had finally gotten Kakashi to tag along, and soon had become almost a frequent to the Uchiha training grounds, despite showing up an average of 2 hours after the boys had begun for the day.

"Waaaaa!" *THUD* "Ooff, ouch that hurt geese Sasuke do you have to throw so hard?"

"Well maybe you shouldn't let yourself get caught so I can't throw you, did you ever think of that dandelion head?"

"Why you I autta come over there and…" but before Naruto could follow through on his threat Itachi had walked into the clearing before speaking out.

"Well done Sasuke your taijutsu is improving every day, Naruto come over here for a second please."

This had caught Naruto off guard, who was by now comfy around Itachi to a degree was still surprised. He had never asked for him directly always either assisting Sasuke or showing them something at the same time. Running to catch up to him he ran into the forest nearby the training grounds curious what Itachi could want with him.

Kneeling down to the small boy the elder Uchiha smiled kindly, before reaching out in a blur and before Naruto could react had grabbed him by the wrist in a very similar manner to how Sasuke just had.

Completely ignoring the surprise in the young boy he proceeded to speak, "Now Naruto if somebody takes control of your wrist it is very easy for them to knock you off balance such as Sasuke just did. To prevent this."

"Now remember what I showed you now let's go."

After demonstrating how to prevent and counter the move the pair went back to the clearing to find a clearly mad Sasuke.

"Hey nee-Chan what's the big idea why are you giving Naruto special attention shouldn't you be helping me as well?"

Chuckling to himself since Sasuke clearly knew he had just given Naruto some training advice without him just looked calmly at his brother.

"Sasuke this is a lesson for you both now I want you to spar again with Naruto."

Looking over with a still irritated look on his face Sasuke just mumbled fine before getting in his interceptor fist stance.

Squaring off with him Naruto entered the basic stance that Kakashi had been teaching him. Irritated at this at first he had put his best effort in after Kakashi had explained that the basics were basics for a reason. And that once you mastered them you would only be that much better at the more advanced styles.

Rushing in Sasuke quickly and viciously engaged Naruto. With several quick jabs to the head which the other boy blocked easily. Backing up he re engaged with a strong spinning kick to Naruto's side. Once again blocked Naruto quickly took on the offensive, trying a low sweeping kick aimed at Sasuke's legs.

Back and forth the two went for several minutes before it Sasuke gained the advantage having successfully pushed one of Naruto's punches aside had grabbed onto his wrist in an extremely similar way as there earlier match. But instead of Naruto losing his balance and being thrown again like he had hoped was surprised when the other boy instead of coming off balance had stepped forward locking his leg behind Sasuke's bringing the boy to the ground.

Before Naruto could help Sasuke up he heard a clapping sound behind him. Turning around he saw his Kakashi walking towards the training grounds.

"Well done Naruto that was a clever move you just used."

Grinning huge at the praise Naruto ran over to him before grabbing onto him in a big hug.

"Thanks nee-Chan Itachi Sensei showed it to me so I could beat duck-butt head over there." Smirking to himself at the irritation flashing across Sasuke 'serves him right for calling me dandelion head'.

That had put Sasuke over his edge and now was clearly angry. "Nee-Chan why do you help Naruto beat me but you rarely ever have time to train me." He yelled at his brother.

Looking at his younger brother the elder Uchiha smiled at him kindly, the whole thing had played out exactly like he planned.

"Because I needed to show you a lesson. All I did with Naruto was grab his wrist and force him to come up with his own solution. And while unorthodox he learned from his mistake and was able to beat you. But I have never once witnessed you to try and do the same for him, while I have personally seen him help you with tricky techniques."

This answer only seemed to irritate the young Uchiha further.

"But how am I supposed to be the best like you when I help everyone else get stronger than me?"

Sighing at the remark he knew he would get from Sasuke Itachi just continued his explanation.

"Because of exactly what you just said, you treat being a ninja like a personal goal to get better, when the real answer lies with others. Instead of focusing on improving yourself as a ninja you will always have teammates. Seeing as you are entering the academy next week I wanted to give you this lesson now before that. A ninja that only focus on improving himself is weak, trust your comrades and you will improve far faster."

Before Sasuke could reply Kakashi spoke up cutting the boy off before he could argue further.

"Your brother is right you know, A Shinobi on a mission with his team is only as strong as his weakest member. Helping your friends get stronger will result in you get stronger as well as a result. Itachi and I as well as whoever will be your sensei will not always be there to help you along. But you will always have your team at your back."

Hearing both of their brothers agree he let his argument die before going back to his training with Naruto.

As both boys ran off the continue practicing both elder brothers stood back.

"So its Itachi Sensei now is it?" joked Kakashi lightly to the quiet Uchiha

"It appears to be so, although I didn't do much for him." Replied Itachi in his regular even tone.

"While you may not have actually done much for him Naruto is a very kind boy. He probably just recognized you for the fact you even approached him. And on a side note isn't this kind of an advanced lesson to teach such young boys? While I agree wholeheartedly on it isn't it something that normally wait until academy?" he asked.

Remaining silent for a minute Itachi answered remaining in his even tone. "While I agree with you under most circumstances I know my brother better than anyone else. It's not very hidden in his personality that he wants to be the best with me as a role model. And that's why I hastened this lesson, I don't want him bypassing his friends to gain power. Because in the end they may be all you have."

Kakashi who had been around Itachi for a long time due to his Anbu career did not miss the small amount of sadness that crept into Itachi's voice. Making note of it he carried on as if he hadn't noticed.

"Wiser words I couldn't speak. Come-on lets go see how the boys are doing." Was all he replied walking off to the boys while pulling a small book out of his pocket.

Noticing this Itachi frowned slightly before following. "Is it really necessary to have that out here? In the Anbu barracks was one thing but there were only grown Shinobi there, that is hardly material for public."

Looking over from his book Kakashi simply replied "I'm sorry did you say something?"

Not letting the remark get to him both men just walked in silence to go watch the younger pair.

The next week for the boys had been less than normal. And that was Itachi had shown up every day and spent several hours actually instructing and teaching the two boys. Most of his lessons revolved around how teamwork would push them both farther. The other thing that was strange could've almost been considered an unnatural phenomena and that was Kakashi arriving every day on time. The second day he did this Itachi almost attacked him to bring him in as an imposter to both the boys' amusement.

But there was a reason behind this strange event at least. Kakashi had noticed slightly off things about Itachi that made him suspicious and had been monitoring him closely the whole week. And nothing in his opinion made sense, always catching the slight change and hidden feelings of sadness and hidden depression. And Kakashi knew that with how strongly Itachi's hid his emotion whatever was bothering him like this must have been a heavy thaught in his head.

Sarutobi sat in his office behind a mountain of paperwork letting out a big sigh at the never ending curse of the kage. Filing the next stack of completed papers away he moved on to next set of papers that was yet another request from the civilian council requesting more funding for utterly ridiculous projects. Stamping them with the red denial stamp reaching for the next paper he heard a knock at the door. And seeing an easy distraction from his paperwork immediately called out "Enter". As the door opened a smile crept across the elder shinobis face. "Kakashi how can I help you this evening."

"Well I've been spending a lot of time at the Uchiha compound lately due to Naruto, and I've been noticing some strange behavior from several of the members of the clan." After he finished speaking Kakashi noticed that Sarutobi had tensed up ever so slightly. It was a very subtle motion that was well hidden but Kakashi hadn't made it to Anbu captain by not paying attention to small details.

"And what evidence do you have of these suspicions? This could be considered a rather large accusation depending on your reasoning behind it." Knowing that Kakashi wouldn't have come to him with something like this without some good evidence Sarutobi pulled out his pipe lighting and lit it up. It had always been one of his go to methods to help him think through hard moments.

"Well my first suspicions arose during Naruto's play dates with one Sasuke Uchiha, the younger brother of Itachi. I would follow him along on quite a few occasions and on a very rare occasion Itachi would be there as well. Being in Anbu with him I recognize a lot of his mannerisms and ways he acts and speaks. At first it started when he gave the two boys a lesson in teamwork. But the way he did so made it sound like something ominous was coming, the next several times I ran into Itachi at the compound it was never so open like the first time, but I could hear it in his voice that whatever I believe is going on is weighing heavily on Itachi. Deciding to look further into the matter to see if it was just Itachi or the Uchiha I took the liberty of watching the compound for a couple of days. At first I thaught I was just being paranoid, but I started to notice several small things that were out of place. An extra crate of unaccounted medicine delivered, Nonperishable war rations slowly and discretely being stored in various places. And the local Shinobi supply store appears to be bringing in enough extra weaponry to outfit the entire clan. Maybe I'm wrong and the Uchiha just want to be well stocked, but my experience and gut feeling tell me elsewise."

All the while the man was speaking Sarutobi watched the small body language the jounin gave off. "Kakashi that is a very acute analysis you've given to the situation. I can tell bringing something up like this must be hard for you, as if you're right it will place the Uchiha in a poor light. And that must be hard for you considering your affiliation with the clan. And I believe there may be some truth behind what you speak because of that, I will move an Anbu team in to watch several of the activities you've reported." If that is all Kakashi I would like to thank you for going beyond the call of duty and will let you know if we find anything.

"Understood lord Hokage, thank you for hearing me out." Turning around to leave Kakashi started to walk out of the office before he herd the Hokage clear his throat one more time as if to speak more."

"Oh and Kakashi one more thing."

"Yes sir what is it?"

"When it's just you and I Sarutobi will do just fine. I consider us friends and honestly don't personally care for the honorifics. Especially after everything you've done for Naruto. Now if you don't mind I have some paperwork to get back to."

Seeing that he wasn't going to say anymore Kakashi bowed slightly to the man before speaking. "Thank you Sarutobi-Sama have a good evening." Before using Shunshin and disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Sarutobi finally took a deep breathe in relieve. 'That was a close one, especially if we want to keep this whole thing undercover. I'll have to talk to Itachi about this, its times like this I'm tempted to curse my own Shinobi for being so observant.'

Outside the Uzumaki compound Naruto was just finishing his morning routine. "Whew that was a hard session, Kakashi wasn't kidding when he said it would help though."

Three months ago Kakashi had started Naruto on a morning routine of 50 pushups, 50 sit-ups, 50 pull ups, 50 log punches and kicks with each arm and leg, and a 1 mile run. The first time he made the six year old do it he chuckled to himself when he saw the boy dragging his legs as finished the mile run.

Every two weeks for the past three months Naruto added another 50 of each movement and another mile to his morning routine. And the constant pushing of his body was paying off. Having just finished the six mile run with some energy to spare.

"Man if the results didn't show so well with my stamina I would think Nee-Chan was being sadistic for his own amusement." As today during the run Naruto had been about halfway through when he had accidentally hit a trip wire that was along his path. Launching a pair of training kunai at him from the side's witch he was barely able to dodge but not without a rip across the front of his shirt. After that incident he finished the rest of his run with a Paranoid look on his face and watching every little stick that crossed his path.

Walking inside the house he called out like he always did "Mom I'm back!" but what he didn't expect was the reaction he got.

And that was in the form of his mother storming into the room "Where were you you're going to be late for the academy! And what happened to your shirt? On second thaught it doesn't matter now go eat breakfast and get cleaned up and make it FAST or else you're going to be late. And you don't want that do you honey?"

Naruto by this point was sweating, not only because of how his mother had entered but at the sweet tone she finished with. That while sounded sweet and loving he knew held nothing but pain and suffering if he was late, so kicking it into high gear he ran into the kitchen grabbing a couple pieces of fruit egg and sausage on a plate before sprinting off to the bath house to get cleaned up.

As the boy ran off a sleepy looking jounin walked into the kitchen "Wow he was really in a hurry what was up with that ehh Kushina?" he asked lazily scratching the back of his head.

Spinning around to face the man with the same smile and in the same ton she had spoken to Naruto she greeted the man for the morning. "Oh Kakashi good morning. He was just running behind that's all, and as for him being late back to the house And the cut in his shirt you wouldn't know how that happened would you?

Kakashi didn't miss how she asked about the cut in an extra kind and happy tone. Witch in all honesty scared the daylights out of the man, if there was one thing the man had learned since moving to the Uzumaki compound to be a real big brother to the boy it was to fear Kushina when anything bad happened or even appeared to happen concerning her son.

Deciding that he didn't feel like being put on the murder list of Kushina he decided it would be best to make himself scarce. "Oh probably just training extra hard because he was excited for the academy. And besides a ninja always has to expect the unexpected. It was nice seeing you and all but I really should be going I think I saw a cat in a tree that needs my help." Turning to run he suddenly sensed a chill run down his spine.

"Oh Kakashi one more thing before you go, I know it's a ninjas duty to be ready for anything, but please do not maim my six year old son. Now you better hurry to help that cat, before there's another injured creature in a tree that can't get down because all his limbs are broken."

Not hesitating a moment the man vanished in a torrent of leaves leaving behind what Kushina thaught was a small puddle of sweat. Smiling to herself at a job well done she spun around to go clean up breakfast with a smile on her face mumbling something about how it was good to be feared.

30 minutes later found Naruto arriving at the academy with Kushina who after a quick Hug and kiss on the check ran to catch up to Sasuke.

"Humph glad you could make it Dobe I was worried you weren't going to show from fear that I would be better than you here. No way Teme you could only beat me in your dreams, come-on lets go find our classroom. I wonder who our teacher will be I hope it's somebody awesome like Nee-Chan or Itachi-san

"I doubt it dobe our brothers are some of the top Shinobi in the village. Well probably get some low level chunin or something."

Running off to find their classroom soon both boys found their way to the appropriate room witch was already packed with other young children their age.

Both boys had made it almost five feet into the room when suddenly it felt like all eyes were on them. Looking around they realized that this was true, at least partially as almost every girl in the room was staring at them like they were the only boys in here.

"uhh oh Sasuke I think we might be in trouble here."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well my mom told me about days in here academy years and a couple of times mentioned something she called fan girls. And they sounded really scary, well from her description I think we are about to become victims to them."

This proved to be an accurate guess as seconds later the two boys were surrounded by a ring of girls asking all sorts of questions and spouting off a million words a minute. What's your name, Do you like my dress?, your cute, I like your hair it's so bright, no I like his hair better its dark and makes him seem mysterious, will you be my boyfriend?

At the last one the two boys looked at each other with fear before both puffed up in smoke which when It died down two completely different boys were in there places.

"Whoa hey Shikamaru how did we get down here?"

"I don't know and but it seems to be awfully troublesome whatever happened."

As all the girls moaned in disappointment before searching around the room for the pair that had escaped, before they could find them hiding in the back row a young man with a scar running across his face over his nose walked in.

"Ok class settle down now" but the words fell on deaf ears as the horde of girls ignored him in their search for Naruto and Sasuke.

Irritation flashed over the teacher as he quickly used his favorite jutsu combination that he had created himself.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP"

All the kids in the room suddenly with small chills running down their spines looked over at the man who now appeared to have a huge head and a voice that sounded like it was coming from a megaphone.

Pleased with the result's he let the jutsu down making his head appear normal again started to speak.

"Welcome to the Shinobi academy, my name is Umino Iruka. I will be your instructor for the next several years and it is my job to prepare you all for becoming Shinobi. Now if you can all take a seat we will get started."

All the other kids took their seats and the horde of girls all went to find seats next to the boys they like. Several almost coming to blows as they rushed up the steps when they found where Sasuke and Naruto where hiding.

Taking the seats on either sides of the boys sat down the two apparent victors of the just shy of death race. Sitting next to Naruto was a girl with platinum blonde hair who looked like she spent more time on it than any type of training.

"Hello my name is Ino Yamanake" said the girl in a sweet voice

Acting the part of a chivalrous gentleman that his mom had already instilled into him Naruto made small talk to humor the fan girl despite him not really being interested.

Sasuke on the other hand was almost completely ignoring the girl with pink hair Naruto believed he herd her announce her name was Sakura next to him who kept pestering him with questions.

"Hmm looks like I picked the gentleman of the pair, your friend over there appears to be a lot less thoughtful than you are." Announced the blonde noticing the situation on the other side of the group.

Naruto though struck up an idea, it came from Itachi's lessons of teamwork and always making sure those around you progress and to help those in need along.

"Oh Duck Butt head isn't so bad. He just takes being a ninja serious, he probably just thinks your friend over there is here for pretend. But she probably knows that guys who want to be real ninja like us don't care about appearances but the results of training and the good inside people's hearts."

He knew he was stretching the truth but it was obvious these two weren't here to become real Shinobi. And maybe all they needed was a little motivation. And Naruto had already figured out that the only drive fan girls like these had was boys, so why not help steer her onto the right path? Because what he said wasn't a lie, he would like a girl much more that worked hard on training and becoming better than on her hair. And spoke everything just load enough for the pinkette to hear as well.

Feigning ignorance on the situation though even as he spoke Naruto continued. "She probably knows that about guys like us but were still young and don't show it but I bet she's capable and will just have to prove it if she wants to get noticed by guys like Sasuke."

Sitting quietly Ino thaught about everything Naruto just said before looking up at him and speaking in a normal friendly tone that didn't betray her thoughts. (Even though Naruto had already guessed them). "So I'm guessing you also like strong capable girls then too huh?"

Continuing just like he had earlier completely feigning ignorance about the girls interest in him answered. "Well don't get me wrong, I think all girls with a good heart are great, but if a girl wants to date a serious Shinobi like I want to become they need to be strong and capable partners not just pretty girls."

Looking a little saddened at the answer Ino stopped questioning the boy and just thaught to herself for a little while. 'Great someone like Naruto or Sasuke will never like me, I'll be stuck with a loser all my life if what they say is true. Unless… maybe that could work.' Looking up with a newfound resolve she just smiled and looked at Naruto before speaking "well wait until you see what we can do. Your friend will think he's an idiot for doubting us.

Alright there's another chapter.

Sorry it took a little while I've been really busy this week with 4th of July stuff and all sorts of other things I needed to get done.

So let me know how you think this chapter is progressing, if you noticed it the story up until now has been really 3rd person generalized but near the end and for more of the story from here on I'm going to be moving to 1st/3rd person focused as much as I can.

All reviews are really appreciated! I make it personal business for every legit review I receive to write 1000 words immediately on my next chapter so if you want faster chapter releases please review!


End file.
